


Luck Has Nothing to Do with It

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Series: I Will Wait for You [11]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Feelings, Found Family, Gen, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: The ending of an old chapter and the beginning of a new one.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov & Bucky Barnes & Grant Ward, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: I Will Wait for You [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580395
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	Luck Has Nothing to Do with It

**Author's Note:**

> I keep telling myself to hold on to this and use it for the end of Pretty White Ships but I love it too much to wait.
> 
> I’m still debating on the &’s becoming /‘s; guess we’ll see when we get there. I may have to come back and tag this as slash later, but right now it’s ambiguous.

“None of them know what it’s like,” Bucky says, watching Tony and Steve laugh together.

The party had gone on most of the night, a Congratulations party for Bucky passing the last of his psych exals and being cleared for full time Avenging.

Master throws a walnut at the morose bastard’s eye and Grant’s not surprised to see it land neatly in his metal palm. Bucky cracks it and then starts picking out shell pieces with his pink fingertips.

“What what’s like, James?” Natasha’s laying with her head in Grant’s lap and he’s stroking his finger through her loose scarlet curls. She turns until her cheek is on Grant’s thigh and takes in the room. 

Sitwell and Hill are cuddling together on the couch holding hands, they’re on again this month, Phil across from them talking animatedly, and Grant smiles, knowing it’s about the new ‘bus’ Fury’s given him and the small team he’s putting together to find and potentially recruit some of the new Enhanced that have started showing up, filtering them between SHIELD and the Avengers, helping those that need it and containing those intent on causing harm.

Grant’s filed a requisition to be added to Phil’s team and he’s a little nervous about how Master’s going to react but he’s sure it will be fine.

He trusts his Master. 

Grant knows he doesn’t have any other choice and even after all these years Master thinks Grant’s going to wake up one day and suddenly resent him for that long ago Order; but he doesn’t realize Grant would trust him unconditionally even without it.

Out of all of them, Grant’s the most comfortable with his submission, he owns his kinks and owns his body, and knows that both are to do with as he wills.

Grant thinks it’s because Garrett had left so much of Grant’s personality intact when he was in the Framework and Grant supposes it was a twisted blessing.

Tony’s bratting it up for Steve. The Serum had made Steve into some kind of super switch but even as a skinny little sub the punk had preferred the company of other subs. They’ve been dancing around one another for months, Bucky thinks they may have been close to something when they first found Bucky, that it got slightly derailed with Bucky coming back and is now on track to become something more. 

Banner is behind the bar mixing a drink he ‘guarantees’ Thor will feel, the boisterous dom has a gleam in his eye and Grant wonders if they’re something there. When Banner had first joined them he had been terrified of submitting, the sound of a dom’s Voice alone usually enough to trigger a transformation, and as the Hulk he was immune so there is no way to Control him once that happens. 

He’s gotten better, able to hear Commands without going into a mindless rage as long as they aren’t directed at him.

Which is good, as Thor had been used to using his Voice at the drop of a hat; he’s changed for the good of the team as well.

They all look happy.

No. 

Not just happy. 

Free.

“What it’s like to be owned,” he accidentally crushes the nut, rending it nearly inedible and Bucky scowls as he brushes the mess off his hands and onto the low coffee table. 

“Half of them are subs, murderface, I’m sure they’ve—”

“You know what I mean, Barton.”

Clint looks over at their friends and he knows Bucky is right. Even with Bruce’s unfortunate history with his ex-father-in-law and the Army, he never believed he was owned in his own mind. 

“I— yeah,” Master says, and goes quiet.

“Not all owning is bad,” Grant says, kicking Master’s ankle and making Natasha make a sound of protest as her pillow moves. 

Clint frowns at Grant, “I don’t _own_ you, Grant.”

“Of course not, Master,” Grant says, laughing his denial.

Clint throws a nut at Grant’s head and would have hit his forehead dead center but Bucky shoots out his hand and snags it, “I don’t know why you’re upset, Barton, you’re a good Master.”

“I’m not anyone’s,” Clint starts to yell, drawing attention until Tasha cuts him off.

“Shush, you,” Clint snaps his mouth shut and Natasha pokes Grant in the leg, shooting a quelling glance at James, “And you two, stop teasing.”

“I’m not,” Bucky and Grant say in unison but at Tasha’s raised eyebrow they both go silent as well.

“Good boys. Now, someone rub my feet; these boots are murder.”

Clint sighs and moves at the other end of the couch from Grant, ready to unzip Tasha’s knee high stilettos when Bucky gets up and hip checks him, Tash rolling until Clint’s legs are spread to support her back and ass, and Bucky takes over her boots. With nowhere to put his hands, Clint puts them over the back of the couch and Grant snuggles into him, Bucky eventually following suit from the other side.

Tasha moans as Bucky starts working one of her arches and Phil, Hill, and Sitwell turn to look at them. 

Sitwell says something no doubt mind numbingly profane and Phil turns with a smile to respond. 

Clint yawns and tousles Grant’s hair, when he moans softly Bucky makes an inquiring sound and Clint tousles his hair too, getting a matching moan from Bucky.

“Me, too,” Tasha pouts and Clint orders Grant, “Keep playing with her hair, sweetheart,” and based on her sigh it’s close enough.

Clint feels himself relax the rest of the way and smiles shyly at Phil, all right in his world for the moment. 

~~~

“How in the goat ball licking hell did you end up so lucky, Phil?”

Phil looks at his harem with pride, “It wasn’t luck. It was Clint.” 


End file.
